


The Perfect Cure

by toastandjammies



Series: Thomas Barrow Xmas prompts 2020 [7]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas, Common Cold, Fluff, Jimmy has the manflu, M/M, Thomas is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandjammies/pseuds/toastandjammies
Summary: "You're a handful, you are."
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Thomas Barrow Xmas prompts 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031088
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	The Perfect Cure

**Author's Note:**

> for A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020:
> 
> **7\. Sleigh - “I wish Father Christmas would run me over with his sleigh.”**

"You're a handful, you are." 

Jimmy moaned pathetically from where he was lying face-down on the table, sniffling as he lifted his head to look at Thomas. His nose was red and his eyes a little watery. He looked miserable. 

Thomas felt sorry for him, he really did. But it was also immensely endearing to see Jimmy like this, as well as maybe a little funny, especially because the footman was being so overly dramatic about having a simple cold. 

"Thomas." He sounded congested, and he sniffled before continuing. "You were a war medic. Help me." 

He supressed an amused twist of his mouth. "I didn't treat many colds in the war, Jimmy. I was too busy dealing with flesh wounds and trying not to get me feet stuck in the mud." 

Jimmy looked about ready to cry. "Please?" 

Thomas sighed and stood up. "C'mon then," he said gently. He couldn't help himself: in the end, all he wanted was to take care of his Jimmy. "Let's see if we can find something for you in the kitchens." 

Leading Jimmy into the kitchens with a hand on his back, he sat him down on a chair and quickly brushed his hand against his forehead. Warm, but not alarmingly so. "How's your throat?" 

A grimace settled on Jimmy's features and Thomas had to do his best not to laugh again. "Sore," he pouted. 

"Alright, just stay here and I'll fix you something. I promise it will make you feel better," Thomas reassured, putting a kettle on. Mrs. Patmore and the kitchen maids were out on a big errand for the upcoming Christmas dinner, so they had the place to themselves. He rummaged around in the pantry and busied himself making a concoction of boiling water, honey, lemon, and ginger, all the while keeping an eye on Jimmy, who let out another sad little whine as he sniffled into his handkerchief. This time, Thomas couldn't quite hold back a chuckle. 

"You're a lousy boyfriend, laughing at me when I'm gravely ill," Jimmy grumbled. "I wish Father Christmas would run me over with his sleigh." 

Thomas snorted and quickly glanced around the kitchen, but there was still no one in sight. "I'm a wonderful boyfriend for putting up with your whining and making you this," he said as he handed Jimmy his tea. 

Jimmy made another upset face and stared down mournfully into his cup. "I'm sorry I'm being so awful, Thomas. I just hate feeling ill, and I behave like and arse, and I look horrible and I'm sure you're sick of me," he rambled, sounding like he really might cry this time. 

Thomas kneeled in front of him, tipping Jimmy's chin up and smiling. "Yes, you're being a bit of an arse. But I love you, and I want to take care of you. You'll be alright. And you're still handsome as ever, don't worry." He shot a quick glance at the doorway before pecking Jimmy on the lips. "Now drink your tea, and I'll see to it that you won't have to serve today. I'm sure even Carson will agree that you're not fit enough, and we don't want you sniffling all over the upstairs dinner." 

A grateful smile bloomed on Jimmy face, and Thomas wasn't sure if his eyes were still watery from his cold or if he was actually a little teary-eyed. "You still think I'm handsome?" he said in a small voice. 

"Very handsome," Thomas replied, an amused smile playing on his lips. Of course he would focus on that part. _Why was he so stupidly in love with this idiot again?_

"Thank you, Thomas," Jimmy said sincerely. "And not just for saying I'm handsome," he added quickly. He gently touched Thomas's cheek with his free hand. "Thank you for taking care of me the way you do. I don't know why you put up with me sometimes but I love you for it, I do." 

_Ah yes, that was why._ Thomas could feel himself blushing. He covered Jimmy's hand with his own and turned his head to kiss it softly. When he glanced up, Jimmy was looking at him with a dreamy little smile, and Thomas smiled back at him, warmth spreading through his entire body. _He may be a bit of an idiot sometimes, but he's_ my _idiot_. He nudged Jimmy's hand. "Drink your tea, love." 

Jimmy obliged, sipping his tea and sniffling while Thomas held his hand and pet his hair, comforting him until they could hear voices heading towards the kitchens and Thomas was forced to step away. 

Jimmy shot him grateful little smiles all day, and when it was time for bed, Thomas brought Jimmy some more tea and held him until he fell asleep.


End file.
